Kiss or Kill
by Miss Catastrophe
Summary: Nous sommes en 1942 et notre psychopathe préféré et surtout sexy ! se retrouve en 1996 après un accident de téléportation. C'est donc l'heure pour Dumbledore de mettre les choses au clair ... ou pas ! HPTJ TRADUCTION
1. Chapitre 1 : Ils ne se rencontrèrent pas

_**

* * *

Résumé**: Nous sommes en 1942 et notre psychopathe préféré (et surtout sexy !) se retrouve en 1996 après un accident de téléportation. C'est donc l'heure pour Dumbledore de mettre les choses au clair ... ou pas ! HPTJ _

_**Note de la traductrice: **Rien est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling ainsi qu'à **Mortalus** ! Bonne lecture à tous et Enjoy ! Et oui, je sais, la traduction de cette fic est déjà apparut sous un autre pseudo mais c'est moi ! J'ai juste eu un petit problème avec mon compte alors je reposte la traduction ici. Cela m'aura permis de corriger les quelques petites fautes qui traînaient par-ci, par-là. J'espère qu'il n'y en aura plus. La suite pour demain ou peut-être même tout à l'heure. Bonne lecture à tous ! _

* * *

**_Chapter One_:** Et ils ne se rencontrèrent pas

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait préféré retourner au 4 Privet Drive plutôt que d'aller à l'endroit où Ron et les membres de l'Ordre logeaient mais, cinq minutes avant son anniversaire, il fut emmené à un endroit qui l'ammena à un avis différent. Au moment où il vit le 12 Square Grimmauld, il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et elle ne le quitta pas pendant les jours qu'il passa dans cet endroit. Même avec Ron ... Hermione était partie avec ses parents en Espagne pour ses vacances ... le matin au réveil, il se sentait toujours malade.

Au début, il pensait qu'il gérait assez bien la mort de Sirius jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entre dans cette veille maison. Mrs Weasley avait déjà entreprit plusieurs choses depuis la dernière fois qu'il y était venu. Maintenant, la maison ressemblait plus au Terrier qu'à une maison de sorciers très portés sur la magie noire ... même si, à vrai dire, elle était mieux construite que la maison des Weasley. Quelqu'un ... Rémus Lupin, Harry le sut en questionnant les autres, avait trouvé un moyen pour retirer le portrait de la mère de Sirius et grâce à cela, il y avait une grande différence dans la maison. On avait dit à Harry que le portrait fou était à présent dans un placard fermé à clef au second étage. Et Harry fit tout ce qu'il put pour rester à distance du dit placard. L'arbre généalogique de la famille des Black n'était également plus là, Rémus Lupin s'y était prit de la même manière qu'avec le portrait de la mère de Sirius pour le faire disparaître. Cependant, aucun de ces changements ne réussit à changer l'humeur d'Harry même si les autres occupants tentaient de lui rendre la vie plus agréable quand il allait dans une pièce. Mais ni Ron, ni les Weasley n'essayèrent de le rendre plus sociable. Mais il arrivait très souvent que Ron, dans une manière très particulière, essaye de le faire rire par tout les moyens possibles alors que Mrs Weasley essayait toujours de lui donner quelque chose à faire. Harry appréciait les efforts qu'ils faisaient tous les deux. Fred et George étaient également là le plus souvent (ils évitaient cependant de croiser Mrs Weasley qui n'avait toujours pas digéré leur choix de carrière) depuis qu'ils avaient intégré l'Ordre. Ils avaient désormais l'âge requis. Grâce à eux tous, tous les jours semblaient un peu moins longs et moins douloureux qu'auparavant. Percy était déjà venu avant qu'il n'arrive et, même si Harry n'était pas vraiment triste de l'avoir manqué, il fut quand même triste de voir que la famille ne s'était pas réconcilliée avec lui, même après ce qu'avait prouvé Percy en essayant de faire accepter au Ministère le retour de Voldemort.

Maintenant, plus personne n'essayait de nier son retour, pas même le Ministère. Harry avait apprit dès son arrivée au Square Grimmauld, que Fudge avait été viré du poste de Ministre de la Magie. Son nouveau remplaçant, Zedekiah B., avait été décrit par Fol-Fol-Oeil comme étant un dur à cuire, comme l'était Croupton quand il courrait après les Mangemorts quand il était plus jeune et, même si Fol-Fol-Oeil ne l'avait pas décrit d'une manière admirative, Harry ne pouvait pas ne pas être heureux quand on lui avait annonçé qu'on avait remplacé Fudge. Aussi longtemps que Zedekiah ne décrirait pas Harry comme étant une personne dérangée, malade, il était certain qu'ils s'entendraient bien.

La _Gazette du Sorcier_ s'était réveillée également et l'avis qu'ils avaient d'Harry était maintenant tellement plein de compliments que Ron avait piqué un fou rire tandis qu'Harry lui, avait rougit en lisant l'article. Les nouvelles sur les activités de Voldemorts n'avaient pas été rassurantes et les gens étaient maintenant devenus tellement paranoïaques que _la Gazette_ publiait tous les jours une douzaine de plaintes de sorciers qui se plaignait d'avoir un "supposé" Mangemort caché dans leur jardin, les regardant la nuit par la fenêtre, ou tuant leur chat, ... ! Le journal les avait toutes imprimées, même si l'histoire était vraiment farfelue. Harry savait que Fred et George avaient écrits l'une d'entre elles qui disait qu'une sorcière avait vu " Tu sais qui " caché dans un buisson de son jardin vers trois heures de l'après-midi.

Harry avait reçut par courrier les résultats de ses NEWT's du Ministère avant d'aller au Square Grimmauld, et il se trouva qu'il avait bien réussit. La lettre, imprimée sur du papier officiel du Ministère, était rédigée comme suit:

_Mr. Potter,_

_Vos résultats des examens de votre cinquième année suivent cette lettre. Notez bien qu'une note de 'A' est demandée par le Ministère pour pouvoir poursuivre la matière souhaitée l'année prochaine. __Pour plus de renseignements, veuillez vous renseignez à votre établissement. Une copie de vos résultats ont été envoyés à Poudlard._

_Nous vous souhaitons une bonne continuation dans vos études, _

_Griselda Marchbanks,_

_Ministère du contrôle des examens de second cycle,_

_Ministère de la magie_

Harry mit de coté la lettre du Ministère et jeta un oeil sur ses résultats Harry lisait maintenant les différentes notes que l'on pouvait avoir, chose qu'il s'avait déjà bien entendu. ('O': Optimal, E: Efforts Exceptionnels, A: Acceptable, F: Faible (qui était considéré comme un échec), P: Pitoyable et le pire de tous était T: pour Troll). Après avoir rapidement lu les degrés des côtes, il lu ses résultats:

_Astronomie: A _

_Soins des créatures magique: O_

_Enchantements: E_

_Défense contre les forces du mal: O_

_Divination: T _

_Botanique: E _

_Histoire de la Magie: P_

_Potion: E _

_Métamorphose: E _

Il ne fut pas surpris d'avoir échoué en Divination mais il se dit que " Troll " était une cote un peu dure. Après tout, comment aurait-il pu deviner toutes les futures prédictions avec la façon dont le professeur Trelawney leur enseignait, sans oublier qu'elle lui prédisait la mort quotidiennement ? Le résultat qu'il eut en Histoire de la magie ne le choqua pas puisque l'examen avait été interromput par ...

Harry secoua violemment la tête. Il ne voulait pas manquer de respect envers le professeur Binns mais il était le professeur le plus ennuyant de l'école. Harry se trouva cependant déçu par ses résultats en Astronomie mais cet examen avait également été interrompu et, le sujet de l'examen n'était pas vraiment intéressant alors il n'avait pas répondu grand chose.

En tout, il avait reçu 7 BUSES: un Acceptable, quatre Efforts Exceptionnels et deux Optimal. Mais l'un de ces Efforts Exceptionnels l'embêtait vraiment, cela voulait dire qu'il ne pourrait pas prendre potion cette année. Le professeur Rogue refusait d'accepter des élèves ayant eut moins d'un Optimal pour leur BUSE. Harry haïssait le professeur Rogue, cela voulait dire qu'il ne pourrait jamais devenir un Auror. En effet, Une BUSE en potion était indispensable pour être admis à l'entraînement. La seule matière pour laquelle Harry était vraiment doué était Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal (il avait survécu à cinq rencontres face à Lord Voldemort, le pire mage noir du monde, et reçu une note Optimal pour l'examen), appart le Quidditch. _Je crois que mon seul autre choix possible de carrière est celui d'Attrapeur. _Non pas qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres professions dans le monde magique, bien sur, mais devenir un Auror ou un Joueur professionnel de Quidditch étaient les deux seuls métiers dans lesquels Harry savait qu'il serait vraiment bon. Et maintenant, "grâce" à Rogue, une de ces deux options n'en était plus une.

Les BUSES de Ron était plus ou moins identiques à celles d'Harry ... En réalité il avait même fait mieux. Il avait eu seulement un Pittoyable en Divination au lieu d'un Troll ("Tu ne me feras pas revenir dans cette tour, même si je le peux", lui avait dit Ron) et il avait aussi réussit Histoire de la Magie (Et tu aurais tout aussi bien pu l'avoir, à moins que ... peut importe, je ne vais pas non plus suivre ce cours l'année prochaine.", lui avait murmuré Ron). Ce qui revenait à un total de 8 BUSES. Mrs Weasley en fut plus que ravie ! En effet, Les BUSES de Fred et de Georges pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Comparé à eux, Ron était un génie même s'il n'avait pas obtenu des résultats aussi bons que Percy. Hermione, bien sûr, avait obtenu, quant à elle, dix Optimal pour ses BUSES ainsi qu'une médaille de Mérite mais cela n'empêcha pas la jeune fille de s'inquiéter.

Harry cependant, s'inqiuétait de tout autre chose. Quant il ne pensait pas à Sirius, son esprit se dirigeait vers la prophétie. Il n'avait toujours rien dit à ses amis mais il y pensait constamment et ce, même s'il ne se l'aurait jamais avoué. Comment ne pouvait-il pas penser à la prophétie alors qu'elle impliquait que c'était soit lui ou Voldemort qui devrait mourir ? Il ne voulait le dire à personne. C'était déjà pas très agréable d'avoir une sentence de mort suspendue au-dessus de sa tête ... il ne voulait vraiment pas que les autres y pensent également. Il fut cependant obligé de suivre les cours d'Occlumentie avec Rogue pendant qu'il séjournait au Square Grimmauld et il du se l'admettre ... en faisant des efforts, il arrêtait de rêver de Voldemort. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de souhaiter que Rogue se noie dans ses chaudrons.

Hermione arriva deux semaines avant la fin des vacances d'été. Harry était ravi de ne plus subir l'attention de Ron, même si Hermione était encore plus réticente que Ron ou Mrs Weasley à le laisser seul. Hermione était également plus perspicace, elle semblait savoir qu'Harry leur cachait quelque chose sous sa douleur mais elle ne le pressa pas et se limita à lui lancer de temps en temps des regards interrogateurs ou des commentaires comme si elle voulait qu'il lui fasse une confidence ("Si Harry a quelque chose à nous dire, il _sait_ que nous le soutiendrons _toujours, _peut importe ce qu'il a à nous révéler. Harry ne nous cacherait jamais quelque chose d'important, pas vrai Harry?" Et ce à quoi Harry répondait en lui donnant son devoir de Métamorphose pour qu'elle voie si il lui semblait correct). Harry trouvait que cette conversation était un peu hypocrite venant de la part d'Hermione qui n'avait jamais dit à Ron ni à lui-même qu'elle avait reçu un Retourneur de Temps lors de sa troisième année pour aller à tous ces cours. Elle ne leur avait rien dit jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'utilise pour sauver Sirius.

Ce souvenir le plongea dans la culpabilité d'avoir perdu Sirius. Hermione avait également tenté d'en parler avec lui mais Harry se rappela de la manière dont Hagrid avait agit pour ne pas leur révéler la raison de son expulsion jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne l'apprennent eux-même. Harry essaya tant bien que mal de faire comme le garde-chasse.

Pour finir, Harry fut plus qu'heureux de quitter le Square Grimmauld en prenant le Poudlard Express. Il espéra qu'il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de la prophécie cette année. _Je n'ai que seize ans !_, songea Harry. _J'ai encore beaucoup de temps devant moi ... mais plus j'attends pour agir, plus Voldemort tue des gens. _Harry réalisa qu'il ressassait les mêmes arguments depuis près de deux mois. Il retira donc les pensées liées à Voldemort et à la prophétie de son esprit et s'apprêta à passer un bon voyage avec ses amis.

Mais Harry ne savait pas que la réalité le rattraperait plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait. Lord Voldemort allait faire une apparition des plus mémorables.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Entre deux égocentrique

_**

* * *

**_

**Disclamer**_**:** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Mortalus ! Bonne lecture à certains et relecture à d'autre !**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre deux :** E_ntre-deux égocentrique_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tom Jedusor mit le bout de sa plume dans sa bouche puis la trempa dans son petit pot d'encre et écrivit rapidement la conclusion de son essai d'une écriture fine et lisible. Il prit le livre et le posa sur le côté en soupirant profondément. Il n'aurait pas eu le temps de terminer ses devoirs et de faire ce livre s'il était retourné à l'orphelinat: là-bas, cela aurait été difficile d'ouvrir le placard dans lequel il mettait ses affaires pendant l'été et d'écrire à la hate toutes les dix minutes tout en prenant bien soin de refermer le placard avant de l'oublier. Il devrait commencer ces devoir au début des "vacances" pour réussir à les terminer à temps. Il aurait du faire tout ces rituels alors qu'il avait tellement de temps libre à Poudlard, et les devoirs n'avaient jamais été les premiers en tête de sa liste de choses à faire.

Tom avait terminé le journal qu'il avait voulu faire depuis deux semaines et, il l'avait enfermé dans une petite boîte en métal qui se trouvait dans sa valise, ensorcelée d'une demi douzaine de sorts et d'enchantements qu'il avait déniché dans la Section Interdite de la bibliothèque. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait en faire. Au départ, il avait eu l'intention de le glisser dans un manuel scolaire: manuel qui aurait pu tomber entre les mains d'un étudiant malchanceux après le départ de Tom (Tom qui, lui, aurait quitté Poudalrd depuis déjà bien longtemps). Cependant, son plan avait quelques failles: en effet, ni lui, ni personne ne saurait contrôler le journal quand la personne le trouverait. Laisser le destin faire son chemin était une chose dangereuse et la chance n'était, en général, pas du côté de Tom. Il y avait aussi une autre solution qui était de le garder lui-même et de le "perdre" au bon moment mais il aimait penser qu'il aurait d'autres choses à faire dans le futur que de traîner avec lui des vieux projets d'école. Il avait éventuellement eu l'idée de le laisser à une personne en qui il avait totalement confiance avant de quitter Poudlard ... quelqu'un avec suffisamment d'intelligence pour utiliser le journal intime au bon moment, ou d''y écrire lui-même mais en ayant tout de même moins d'intelligence et de puissance que Tom afin de ne pas le battre sur son terrain .. C'était le pion idéal pour Tom. Il n'avait pas encore décidé qui le serait mais il avait encore deux ans avant de quitter Poudlard.

Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de tranquillité de Tom. Les autres étudiants étaient dans le train qui les ramenaient à Poudlard quand il finissait cet essai et, tôt dans la soirée, il serait dérrangé par les cris et les rires de ses pauvres mortels. Il devrait encore suivre des cours et il n'aurait pas autant de tranquillité dans la bibliothèque ni dans tout Poudlard d'ailleurs. Il aurait toujours du temps, oh oui qu'il aurait du temps, songea t-il tristement. Les cours n'avaient été, et ce rapidement, pour Tom qu'une formalité, il les trouvait franchement ennuyants. Ils n'auraient pas été si chiants si les autres élèves avaient compris les matières aussi rapidement que lui le faisait. Cependant, comme tout le monde était vraiment lent et beaucoup moins talentueux que lui, Tom se retrouvait toujours sur son bureau, les mains derrière la tête entrain d'apprendre des sorts avancés quand il avait appris le sort du jour. Cela lui prenait seulement le temps de dire une incantation, il n'avait encore pratiqué aucun des sorts qu'il avait appris en cours. les sorts qu'il avait appris par lui même étaient un peu plus difficiles mais pas tant que cela.

Le seul professeur qui avait fait un effort pour garder Tom intéressé par son cours était, ironiquement, le professeur qu'il aimait le moins dans l'école: Albus Dumbledore. Il savait que Dumbledore ressentait la même chose à son sujet, et Tom pensait que c'était pour cela qu'il lui donnait des travaux supplémentaires en cours ... Et Dumbledore lui même rendait son travail intéressant. Il n'était pas entrain de lire son cours comme le vieux professeur de Potion qui avait, une fois, punit Tom parce qu'il avait terminé son travail plutôt en première année (et Tom fut assez ravi le jour ou il apprit que ce batard de prof avait prit sa retraite quand il revint pour sa deuxième année). Non, Dumbledore prêttait à Tom des livres de métamorphose avancée qui venaient de sa bibliothèque personnelle et, alors que le professeur donnait les instructions au reste de la classe, Tom lui, comprenait le sort avant même que Dumbledore ne dise l'incantation aux élèves. Et, parce que c'était dans le seul cours où Tom avait un traitement de faveur, Méthamorphose était le seul cours ou Tom était attentif.

Tom détestait toujours Dumbledore, bien sûr, et c'était réciproque ... il en était certain. S'il ne l'avait pas détesté auparavant, il avait définitivement commencé à le détester à la fin de l'année passée. Il _savait _que Dumbledore _savait _qu'il n'avait pas dit la vérité au sujet d'Hagrid. Il le savait avec la façon dont l'homme le regardait ... Tom frissonna. C'était comme si des lames de glaces le transperçaient. Et Dumbledore avait trouvé la punition parfaite pour Tom également. C'était extrêmement subtil ... extrêmement Serpentard ..., une punition que Tom aurait vraiment apprécié s'il n'avait pas été celui sur qui elle était tombée.

Quand Tom avait attrapé Hagrid et l'avait dénoncé au Professeur Dippet (qui lui avait donné suite à cela une Médaille de Remerciements pour Services Rendus à l'Ecole tout en le rendant héro de Poudlard), il avait frissonné en songeant à ce que Dumbledore aurait pu lui faire si jamais avait su. Mais Dumbledore était clairvoyant, il avait persuadé le directeur de laisser ce lourdeau d'Hagrid à Poudlard au lieu de l'envoyer direct à Azkaban (comment il l'avait fait, Tom ne le saurait jamais). Hagrid était dès lors devenu le garde-chasse de Poudlard. Bien sur, Dumbledore avait fait cela parce qu'il savait qu'il arrivait à Tom de se "lier d'amitié" (pour autant que cela lui soit profitable) avec le garde-chasse, Hopkins. Tom assistait Hopkins pendant qu'il était dans la Forêt Interdite en troisième année (cet idiot d'Hopkins ne savait même pas tenir sa baguette correctement alors que sa vie dépendait d'elle, sans Tom il aurait du se débrouiller tout seul dans la Forêt Interdite et ses "adorables" créatures) et, en retour, Hopkins ne disait rien quand Tom récoltait des ingrédients pour réaliser des potions illégales. C'était un arrangement qui leur convenait à tous les deux et personne ne les soupçonnait, personne sauf Dumbledore, bien sur ... mais là encore, il pensait que _tout_ ce que faisait Tom était douteux. _Il me surveillerait même aux toilettes s'il le pouvait, le vieux fou, _grommela Tom. _En fait,_ rajouta t-il en se moquant; _s'il m'avait surveillé dans les toilettes en troisième année, il aurait trouvé une chose très importante, en effet. _

Mais maintenant qu'Hopkins avait ce géant d'Hagrid, il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter des bestioles de la forêts et Tom avait perdu des avantages. Pour finir, Dumbledore avait gagné sa petite revanche et cela ennuyait Tom car il ne l'avait pas prévu. Mais, une fois encore, Dumbledore ne savait certainement pas ce que Tom avait réellement fait parce que sinon, Tom serait déjà à Azkaban à ce moment précis. Tom s'en était littéralement tiré tout en ayant assassiné quelqu'un, alors, il n'avait pas à se plaindre. _Je ne voulais pas réellement tuer cette fille, _grogna Tom, _C'est pas comme si j'avais su qu'une fille stupide irait pleurer dans les toilettes. Oh, quelqu'un était mort. _Et c'était la mort, d'après ce que Tom avait entendu, d'une fille de qui on s'était moqué. Le fantôme de la fille décédée poursuivait sans arrêt Olive Hornby partout où elle allait, la rendant complètement cinglée. _C'est mieux que cela soit elle que moi_, sourit Tom.

Cette année serait peut-être différente des autres même si Dumbledore le détestait toujours et ce plus que jamais. Tom allait passer les ASPIC's cette année. L'année passée, il avait naturellement obtenu des Optimal dans tous les cours qu'il avait prit ... il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'ouvrir la lettre du Ministère pour savoir _cela_. Tom avait également reçu une médaille de Mérite, pas qu'il ait besoin d'une stupide médaille du Ministère pour savoir qu'il vallait dix fois mieux les étudiants de Poudlard et qu'il était le meilleur depuis des lustres. Il avait l'intention de prendre toutes les classes pour les ASPIC's, même si on lui avait déconseillé de le faire parce que son horaire serait bien trop chargé. _Les autres étudiants n'auraient sûrement pas tout pris, peut-être, mais j'en apprendrais peut-être assez pour pouvoir faire des choses intéresantes, _songea Tom.

Mais Tom ne savait pas que sa vie allait bientôt devenir extrêmement intéressante, plus qu'il ne pouvait se l'imaginer.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une main secourable

**_Chapitre 3_**: Une main secourable

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

La première journée de cours d'Harry se passa bien même s'il pensa que les ASPIC étaient plus difficiles qu'il ne le pensait. Il pensait avoir plus de facilité cette année avec cinq cours seulement (Métamorphose, Sorts et Enchantements, Botanique, Soins des Créatures Magiques et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal) mais, il avait vite découvert avec la Métamorphose ce matin qu'ils allaient avoir beaucoup de travail. En Métamorphose, il y avait beaucoup de théorie sur les Animagus et, avant qu'il ne commencent à travailler sur leur transformation, ils devaient lire leur nouveau manuel, _La Métamorphose avancée pour les débutants Volume 1_. Ce livre était plus gros encore que les deux derniers qu'ils avaient du lire l'année passée. Et Harry ne savait pas s'il allait survivre à cinq cours d'affilée en subissant à chaque fois, un défi tel que celui-là.

Le cours de Botanique avait été tout aussi difficile. Le professeur Fourage s'attendait à ce qu'ils travaillent régulièrement avec les créatures de la terre les plus dangereuses et elle s'attendait également à ce qu'ils soient à même de les identifier par espèce ainsi que de connaître quelle partie de leur plante serait bénéfique à tel ou tel remèdes. Neville fut le seul à s'enthousiasmer pour cette matière. Le cours de Botanique était son préféré.

Heureusement Harry eut la chance d'avoir le reste de l'après-midi de libre (avec Ron) après leur déjeuner. Hermione avait encore cours de Potion ainsi que cours des Runes Anciennes. Ils ne la virent pas jusqu'au dîner. " Vous devriez en profiter tous les deux pour faire vos devoirs.", leur avait dit Hermione qui les avait déjà harcelé dès le premier jour de cours.

"Hermione, tu devrais annuler un de tes cours.", lui fit Ron en mangeant sa soupe. Ce fut la bouche pleine qu'il continua: "Tu n'auras jamais de temps libre si tu continues à suivre tous tes cours. Pourquoi n'arrêterais-tu pas de suivre des cours stupides comme Histoire de la magie et Astronomie ?"

"Astronomie n'est pas un cours _stupide_ ! ", lui cria t-elle. " Et encore moins Histoire de la Magie !"

"Même les métiers comme Médicomages et Aurors ne demandent qu'une poignée d'ASPIC, Hermione." ,pointa Harry. "Tu n'as pas besoin d'en prendre dix. "

"Ces cours vont m'ouvrir des portes.", lui répondit Hermione.

"McGonagall t'a conseillé de ne pas prendre trop de cours cette année.", lui fit Ron. "Tu vas t'éppuiser comme en troisième année. Tu as besoin de revoir le choix de tes options !"

"Très bien, bien. Je vais y réfléchir. ", lui fit-elle. " Laisse-moi juste le temps de voir si je m'en sors et, si je ne m'en sors pas, je pourrais envisager de laisser tomber un ou deux de mes cours. Je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre trop de cours et de faire chuter ma moyenne."

Elle posa sa serviette sur la table. "Je ferais bien d'aller à mon cours de Potion."

"Je viens avec toi.", lui fit Ron en se levant. " Uh, je veux dire, tes livres de Runes Anciennes doivent être bien lourds, cela te dérrange si je ... ?"

" Tiens.", lui répondit Hermione en lui posant ses affaires dans les bras de Ron. C'était _vraiment_ lourd. Il y avait plus d'une centaines de pages dans leur nouveau livre de Métamorphose.

"On se voit dans cinq minutes, Harry. Dans la Salle Commune.", lui fit Ron.

"Oui et on se voit au dîner.", lui fit Hermione avec un signe de la main quand ils quittèrent la grande salle.

"Bye.", lui répondit Harry. Ses deux amis partis, Harry prit une dernière gorgée de jus de citrouille avant de quitter la salle à son tour.

* * *

Tom passait une très mauvaise journée et c'était de la faute de Dumbledore. Tout d'abord, il avait entendu _l'un de ses camarades_ (comme si Dumbledore n'avait pas eut le temps ni l'occasion de le lui dire personnellement, en le faisant passer pour un fou !) que Dumbledore avait donné le poste de Défense contre les forces du mal à un débutant. Deuxièmement, il avait appris qu'un Club avait été organisé et qu'on devait avoir une invitation pour y entrer. Et, troisièmement, il s'aperçut que les invitations avaient déjà été envoyées et qu'il n'avait pas été invité. _Ce n'est pas juste !_, songea Tom. _Je suis le meilleur étudiant de l'école et il ne m'a pas invité dans le Club avancé de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! _En fait, comme par hazard, aucun Serpentard n'avait été invité et si ce n'était pas un moyen pour faire le malin devant toute la maison des Serpentard, et bien, Tom ne savait pas pourquoi Dumbledore avait agit comme cela. _C'était sélectif, malsin, pathétique, ... _Tom en était malade. _Si quelqu'un dans cette putain d'école mérite bien d'apprendre de la magie avancée, c'est bien moi ! Pensait-il réellement pouvoir me cacher un secret ?_

Et Les choses ne s'étaient pas améliorées en Métamorphose. Pendant ce cours, Tom s'excerçait à donner à Dumbledore des regards outrageusement mauvais. Ensuite, telle la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder un vase, Dumbledore l'avait royalement ignoré pendant tout le cours, sauf pour lui dire 'Vraiment très bien, Mr Jedusor.' Il ne lui avait même pas lancé un regard en passant près de lui quand Tom avait réussit une métamorphose vraiment très compliquée. En effet, il avait transformé son voisin en un lièvre. Ils n'étaient même pas supposé être partenaires pour ce cours ! _La prochaine fois, je le transformerais en un éléphant. J'aimerais bien voir Dumbledore l'ignorer ! _

_Par Merlin, j'ai besoin d'une clope. _

Tom n'avait pas réellement faim alors, il décida d'aller parler avec le Professeur Arruns, le prof de Divination. _Elle me donnera une clope_, sourit-il. _Elle déteste fumer toute seule. _Tom ne fumait pas aussi souvent que les garçons de l'école. Il avait assez d'argent pour couvrir uniquement ses frais scolaires, quelques achats et ses robes et, il n'avait certainement pas assez d'argent pour s'acheter régulièrement des chocolats ni des cigarettes. La plupart des professeurs fumaient et quelques uns partageaient. Arruns fumait comme un pompier.

Il s'approcha de la classe de Divination, qui se trouvait au troisème étage et qui, également, sentait toujours la cigarette. La porte était ouverte et le professeur Arruns était assise à une chaise, ses jambes croisées, les yeux fermés et elle avait posé sa tête sur le bords de sa chaise. Elle semblait épuisée. "Professeur Arruns ?", l'appela Tom en lui offrant son sourire le plus séduisant.

Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder et lu sourit chaleureusement en retour. " Et bien, n'est-ce pas là mon étudiant préféré? Et, combien de fois ne vous ais-je pas dis de m'appeler Adora ?", lui fit-elle.

En fait, elle le lui avait déjà dit une centaine de fois mais il savait qu'elle amait bien qu'il l'appelle par son nom de famille d'une voix sensuelle comme elle le faisait avec lui depuis sa quatrième année, alors il l'appelait toujours 'Professeur" d'abord. "Milles excuses, Adora.", lui fit-il. " Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre mais je me demandais si vous ne vouliez pas avoir un peu de compagnie avant que les cours ne commencent ... " Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que la classe était mystérieusement vide, il n'y avait aucune boule de crystal, tasse de thé ou autres objets mais il n'eut pas à lui poser de question. Arruns était l'un de ces professeurs qui détestait les questions qui n'avaient pas un rapport avec _elle_.

"Mmm", lui fit-elle. "Asseyez-vous.", lui fut-elle en accompagnant le geste à la parole. Elle lui désigna une chaise devant son bureau. Il s'asseya doucement, le sourire ne quitta pas le visage de la professeur. " Vous voulez une cigarette ?", lui demanda t-elle en lui souriant tout en sortant un paquet d'une des poches de sa robe.

"Je ne dis pas non.", lui répondit-il en lui prendant une des cigarettes qu'elle avait entre les doigts. _Pourquoi d'autre suis-je venu vous voir, espèce de vieille vache ! Vous pensez vraiment que j'adore flirter avec une femme qui a deux fois mon âge ? _Tom sorti sa baguette et l'utilisa pour allumer sa clope puis, la positionna entre ses lèvres que le miroir derrière son professeur refleta comme magnifiques. Arruns prit également une cigarette et en aspira une longue fumée.

"Comment s'est passé votre été, Adora ? C'est vraiment dommage que vous ne l'ayez pas passé ici, à Poudlard. Nous aurions pu apprendre à mieux nous connaître tous les deux.", lui fit-il en affichant un air de fausse déception.

"Oh, Tom !", soupira t-elle. Elle était si facile à flater, il avait été plus rapide que d'habitude. "Je suis désolée mais j'étais un peu occupée cet été, vous savez. Ce n'était pas de votre faute si je ne suis pas venue, je vous le promet. Et, après toute l'histoire de la Chambre des Secret l'année passée, beaucoup de professeurs ont juste voulu aller prendre l'air. Mais bien sûr, vous saviez tout cela ! Si vous n'aviez pas été là, je n'aurais jamais continué ce poste cette année !", lui fit-elle en riant.

_Modestie, Tom, modestie. _" Je suis certain que quelqu'un d'autre aurait découvert bien assez tôt le secret d'Hagrid." _Vraiment, quelle genre d'idiot peut essayer de cacher une Acromantula dans une boite ?_

"Tom, ne soyez pas si modeste ! Vous avez reçu cette médaille pour une bonne raison.", lui fit-elle.

Ils continuèrent de parler et de fumer jusqu'à ce qu'ils les finissent au même moment. Tom avait fumé plus vite que d'habitude. "Ah, c'est juste ce dont j'avais besoin après mes cours de ce matin.", lui fit-elle après qu'ils urent finis. " Je suppose que vous avez remarqué que la pièce est un peu vide cette année. Je donne cours dans la salle qui est en haut de la Tour du Nord cette année."

"Vraiment ?", lui fit Tom. " Et pourquoi ce changement ?"

"Peeves. vous vous rappelez sûrement des nombreuses fois où il a perpurbé les classes l'année passée ? Il l'a fait exprès, je pourrais le jurer.", soupira t-elle. " J'espère seulement qu'il ne s'embêtera à monter la Tour pour m'ennuyer cette année. Dippet est trop gentil avec lui."

"Tant que vous êtes là, j'aimerais que vous m'aidiez pour porter quelque chose."

"Besoin d'aide ?", lui demanda Tom en essayant de garder sa voix calme. _Je ne suis pas un esclave, Arruns ... _

_

* * *

_

_Harry était entrain de marcher le long du couloir pour arriver jusqu'à la salle commune et il espérait y arriver en même temps que Ron comme cela ils pourraient commencer leurs devoirs ensemble (ou jouer aux échecs, ou aller voler ... Hermione n'aurait pas besoin de le savoir) quand il entendit un cri 'Potter, Potter !', du corridor qu'il venait de passer. Il retourna sur ses pas et vit quelqu'un qu'il avait espéré ne plus revoir: le Professeur Trelawney._

_Pas elle ! Harry commença à réfléchir à toute vitesse pour penser à un moyen de se sortir de là sans parraître impoli envers elle, mais le professeur Trelawney l'avait déjà vu et elle devait savoir qu'il l'avait vue également. Elle avait une grosse caisse en bois. Elle ralenti. Harry marcha vers elle, pas vraiment de bonne humeur. "Oui, professeur ?", lui fit-il d'une voix monotone._

_" Mr Potter, j'aimerais avoir un peu d'aide._

_Merveilleux,_ songea Harry_, vraiment merveilleux._

* * *


	4. Chapitre 4 : Pratiquement en même temps

**Chapitre quatre** : Pratiquement en même temps

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_2 septembre 1996_

_12:47 PM_

'Soyez prudent, mon chéri !", cria le professeur Trelawney quand Harry eut l'objet lourd dans ses bras. Harry essaya de tenir fermement la caisse en bois mais ses doigts commençaient à devenir glissant et il savait qu'il devait marcher dix bonnes minutes avant d'arriver à la salle de cours du professeur Trelawney. Il serra un peu plus les doigts sur la caisse pour la maintenir et continua d'avancer. "L'objet qui est dans cette boîte est très fragile.", ajouta t-elle.

Harry ne pouvait imaginer comment quelque chose d'aussi lourd pouvait être aussi fragile. Quand il approcha le corridor, elle lui avait expliqué que l'objet de la boite avait appartenu à un ancien professeur de Divination de Poudlard et, qu'elle l'avait trouvé dans une armoire cadenascée des donjons. C'était résistant au sort de lévitation et elle ne faisait pas confiance aux Elfes de Maison pour transporter une chose si 'délicate' alors, elle le portait depuis la Tour du Nord, tout seule ... avec un succès assez limité selon l'observation d'Harry. Le résultat était que, maintenant, il devait le porter lui même, avec Trelawney qui le supervisait. _La prochaine fois, je vais directement à la salle commune, sans me retourner._

"Qu'y a t-il dans cette boite, professeur ?", lui demanda Harry.

"Je suis désolée mais la réponse serait trop compliquée pour le peu de connaissance que tu as en la matière."

_Alors, tu ne sauras rien_, songea t-il en finissant en pensée les paroles de Trelawney. Il prit une autre posture pour porter l'objet afin d'éviter de tomber quand marcha dans le corridor. _Allez, Harry, plus que quelques mètres ... _

_

* * *

2 septembre 1942 _

12:32 PM

Tom décida qu'Arruns lui devait un paquet de cigarettes pour ce qu'elle lui faisait faire. Ils n'étaient pas encore sorti de la pièce. Le service qu'elle lui avait demandé si poliement, était de lui porter une grande caisse en bois dans tout le château, sans utiliser de la magie. "C'est un objet très sensible ... et qui n'aime pas la magie. J'ai éssayé de le faire léviter hors du donjon mais il n'a pas bougé d'un centimère. Je me suis presque brisé le dos en voulant le porter moi-même et j'ai même réussi à me casser mes talons.", lui fit-elle. " Et; puisque tu es un véritable gentleman, j'espérais que tu ... "

"Ne dites plus rien, Professeur.", lui fit galament Tom. _Je pourrais faire apparaître un charriot, _songea t-il. _Une minute ... cela serait sortir du moule d'Arruns. Arruns déteste quand les étudiants la surpassent. Elle se sentirait insultée de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. _Il n'aurait jamais eu autant de succès à Poudlard s'il avait insinué un instant qu'il était meilleur que les professeur. Cela voudrait dire qu'il les trouvait stupides. Cela ne lui laissait alors qu'une seule option, et il grimaça quand elle se mit dos à lui en mettant un mot sur la porte de la classe pour informer ses étudiants qu'ils auraient désormais un nouveau local. Il attendit avec une patience non feinte quand elle prit un autre paquet de cigarette de son bureau et le mit dans son sac.

"Très bien, mon ange, allons-y.", lui fit-elle quand elle eut _enfin _terminé.

_Un jour viendra où les gens qui m'auront appelé 'mon ange', finiront les entrailles à l'air_, se promit-il en prenant la caisse en bois. C'était un peu plus lourd que ça en avait l'air, et il grogna de frustration.

" Par où allons-nous ?", lui demanda Tom.

"Juste là.", lui répondit-elle. Ensemble, ils marchèrent dans le corridor vide

* * *

_2 septembre 1996 _

Harry ne sut jamais comment il fit pour arriver à passer la dite caisse à travers la trappe. C'était tout juste assez grand pour la largeur de la caisse : les bords crissèrent quand il réussit à la passer. Cependant, elle passa, la caisse était maintenant sur le sol de la classe de Divination, tout comme Harry qui était maintenant réellement épuisé. Il avait espéré ne plus avoir à entrer dans cette pièce mais il maintenant, il ne savait pas comment il aurait la force de la quitter.

"Parfait, mon chéri. Maintenant, si tu pouvais m'aider à l'ouvrir ..."

Harry soupira et se dirigea vers son professeur.

_

* * *

_

2 septembre 1942

_12:48 PM_

Il allait _tuer _Arruns. Elle était entrain de marcher tranquillement dans le couloir entrain de voir quelle direction ils allaient prendre pour aller à la Tour du Nord. "Non, ce n'est pas de ce côté, celui-là mène à l'ouest ", lui murmura t-elle. "Nous devons retourner au dernier corridor." Tom réussit à se retourner et arriva au corridor qu'ils venaient de croiser, à ce moment-là, elle réalisa que ce corridor devait être celui de l'ouest et qu'elle s'était donc trompée. Ils durent retourner d'où ils venaient. Cette marche était entrain de le tuer, ses bras allaient lâcher prise dans dans peu de temps et Tom avait _désespérément_l'envie de lui lancer un Avada Kedavra sans baguette ...

_

* * *

_

_2 septembre 1996_

_1:02 PM_

La sonnerie du début des cours sonna mais Trelawney avait un temps libre et donc ne s'en formalisa pas. _Ron est probablement déjà retourné à la Salle Commune et lui au moins va apprécier son temps de libre._

Harry et le professeur Trelawney passèrent quelques minutes à essayer d'ouvrir la caisse et, ils réussirent finallement une fois qu'Harry eu remarqué qu'elle était fermée avec un sort de fermeture. Une fois le sort retiré, le haut de la boite s'ouvrit et les quatre côtés de la boite tombèrent sur le sol en révélant son contenu.

_

* * *

_

_2 septembre 1942_

_1:01 PM_

Tom avait eut un peu de difficulté à porter la boite jusqu'à la trappe de la Tour du Nord mais il avait réussit juste au moment où les cloches sonnèrent. "Les autres étudiants ne trouveront surement pas la classe tout de suite.", lui fit Aurruns. " Alors nous pouvons tout aussi bien ouvrir cette boite."

Tom s'assit sur le sol et s'adossa au mur tout en regardant Aurruns qui essayait de sortir l'objet de sa boite. _J'attend encore quelques minutes avant de la sortir de sa misère. Il y a surement un sort qui enferme l'objet dans sa boite. Je me demande si les sorcières et les sorciers qui pratiquent la divination, le font parce qu'ils ne savient rien faire d'autre ... _

Après avoir regardé Aurruns se démener et finir sur le sol, Tom perdit patience et prit sa baguette qui se trouvait dans sa poche.

"Relevi.", murmura t-il. La boite se démentela en pièces: les quatre cotés tombèrent parterre et la partie qui se trouvait face au plafond y sauta pour retomber sur le sol, sol le pieds d'Aurruns. " Je suis désolé, Adora. Je supose que je ne mesure pas encore ma force.", lui fit-il avec un petit sourire ironique sur le coin de ses lèvres.

"Tout à fait, mon chéri.", lui fit-elle en posant son pieds blessé sur l'autre qui avait presque été touché. " Maintenant, voyons ce que nous avons là ... "

_

* * *

_

_2 septembre 1996 _

_1:03 PM_

_"_ Je suis pratiquement certain que c'est une Boule de Crystal. C'est la plus grosse que j'ai jamais vue ! Oh que c'est excitant !", s'écria Trelawney en inspectant le grand et brillant bloc qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce.

" C'est quoi ?", lui demanda Harry.

Trelawney ne pu contenir son impatience avec lui. " Je t'ai dis que c'était un objet trop complexe pour que tu en comprennes l'utilité ! Cependant, je suppose que je pourrais essayer de te l'expliquer. Nous, les voyants, nous avons la patience avec ceux qui n'ont pas le même don que nous, je suppose.", soupira t-elle dramatiquement. " La boule nous permet de voir notre propre passé, mon cher."

Harry grogna: " Cela ressemble à une Pensine."

" Non, non, non !", lui fit-elle exaspérée. " Une Pensine nous permet d'y laisser les souvenirs que nous ne voulons plus avoir dand notre tête. La boule de crystal nous montre ce qui s'est réellement passé dans notre passé ! "

" Et moi qui pensait que la divination nous montrait notre avenir."

" Tu devrais avoir un peu plus d'expérience sur le sujet.", le snoba Trelawney.

_Et à qui la faute ?_, songea Harry en grognant.

_

* * *

_

2 septembre 1942

_1:04 PM_

_" _C'est une boule de crystal ?", demanda Tom. " Je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi grande."

" Non.", lui répondit Arruns. " Personne n'a besoin d'une boule de crystal aussi grande. Elle ne fonctionnerait pas mieux qu'une plus petite ..." Elle marcha autour de l'objet en l'inspectant d'un froncement de sourcil.

" C'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle a été empaquetée depuis si longtemps?", suggéra Tom.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ?", fit-elle soudainement en prenant le bout de parchemin qui se trouvait en dessous de la boule de crystal. Elle le lu à haute voix:

" Le passé dans le futur, le futur avec le passé, si le ... hum, il y a de l'encre qui cache cette partie ... Ils diffèrent."

" Il me semble qu'il y a une grande partie de la note qui n'est plus lisible.", fit Tom en fronçant les sourcils.

"Humm.", murmura Arruns. Elle s' rapprocha de l'objet et y posa une main dessus.

_

* * *

_

2 septembre 1996

_1:04 PM_

Quand la main du professeur Trelawney toucha la grande boule de crystal, ils entendirent un bruit de tintement ... comme des chaînes dans le vent ... dans la pièce. Quelques instants après, elle retira sa main de la boule et la regarda: " C'est chaud.", lui fit-elle surprise, ses yeux magnifiques regardaient ses doigts

* * *

_2 septembre 1942_

"Mon dieu, mon dieu que c'est intéressant.", souria Arruns. " Nous avons un objet plein de mystère entre nos mains. Je suis certaine qu'il est fait pour la divination ... Pourquoi d'autre aurait-il été mit dans le placard de la classe de Divination ? Mais je n'y crois pas trop, je n'ai jamais rien vu quelque chose de parreil.

_

* * *

_

2 septembre 1996

_1:04:22 PM_

" Je pense qu'il est cassé.", déclara Trelawney en regardant l'objet avec dédain. " Je suppose que c'est pour cela qu'il est resté dans l'armoire depuis si longtemps. Ils ont voulu le jeter. Mais je pense toujours que cet objet irait bien dans le centre de la classe."

"Laissez-moi le voir.", lui fit Harry en se dirigeant vers l'objet et il y arriva avant que Trelawney ne l'arrête. _Cassé ? Il y avait certainement autre chose._

_

* * *

_

September 2nd, 1942

_1:04:22 PM_

" Vous avez-dit qu'il était chaud quand vous l'avez touché ?", lui demanda Tom. Il pouvait déjà entendre des voix dans le corridor d'en dessous et savait que les autres étudiants allaient bientôt arriver. Il se positionna devant la boule de crystal et y posa une main. Juste avant de le faire, il jura avoir vu ...

* * *

Il y avait une emprunte d'une main d'un garçon, plus grande que celle de Harry qui brillait juste en-dessous de sa propre main ...

* * *

Agir en l"ignorant ou tout en état de cause ...

* * *

Harry posa fermement sa main sur le crystal et cela brilla deux fois plus, un vent froid lui vint si fort sur son visage qu'il ferma des yeux ...

* * *

Et il y eu un bruit dingue, comme une sirène ...

* * *

Il faisait mal aux oreilles. Il essaya de bouger sa main mais il ne pouvait pas, c'était comme si elle était collée au crystal. Le vent mouru et il y eu un bruit tel un glacier qui se fend. Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit que la boule de crystal se brisait, en faisant le contour de sa main. Une douzaine de craquements s'entendirent, et ensuite une douzaine d'autres, jusqu'à ce que le crystal se recouvre de petites lignes.

Il se brisa.

_

* * *

2 septembre 1942_

1:05 PM

Tom retira sa main et se recula vivement. "C'était ... bizare.", fit-il en regardant sa main. " Je pense que ce truc ne marche plus."

"Tu as peut-être raison.", soupira Arruns. " Mais c'est toujours très joli. Je pense que je vais tout de même le garder.

La trape s'ouvrit et les étudiants entrèrent dans la classe. Tom regarda suspicieusement la boule de crystal avant de prendre un des sièges et attendit ensuite que le cours commence.

_

* * *

2 septembre 1996_

_1:05 PM_

Tom senti des picotis sur son visage et il su qu'il devait saigner. Il essaya toucher son visage avec ses mains mais il tomba sur de grandes coupures et, tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, fut de glisser pour se blesser encore un peu plus. Il tomba sur ses genoux et se retrouva contre les morceaux brisés de la boule de verre et il plissa des yeux face au spectacle qu'il avait devant lui, un garçon avec une baguette pointée vers lui, la bouche ouverte mais, avant que le sort ne le touche sur la poitrine, il ne vit que du noir


	5. Chapitre 5: Interrogations

**Chapitre cinq: **Interrogations d'un vieil homme

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

" Allez chercher Dumbledore.", fit durement Harry en ne quittant pas des yeux le jeune homme allongé, baignant de sang qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce, sur les morceaux de crystal. Il entendit les pas de Tralewney se déplacer jusqu'à la trappe et il l'entendit la refermer derrière elle. Une fois qu'elle fut bien partie, la pièce fut silencieuse et Harry était en plein choc.

Quand le crystal s'était brisé, il y avait eu un flash, et puis des centaines de morceaux de crystal avaient éclaté en une fois et Harry avait été propulsé avec force de l'autre coté de la pièce. Ensuite, _il_ était apparut dans la lumière, sur le sol.

Harry se rappelait de beaucoup de choses tout en avançant. Quand il avait vu les cheveux sombres, il avait prit sa baguette et s'était tout d'abord sentit malade. C'était un accident de transplanage, c'était un étudiant qui se trouvait là, face contre terre et, normalement, cet étudiant aurait du être blessé et il aurait du appeler Madame Pomfrey et non pas marcher à reculons, la baguette levée, prêt à agir. Mais, le garçon avait essayé de se lever et était tombé et, Harry avait pu voir son blason de Serpentard. Quand l'étranger esseya de se mettre sur ses genoux, Harry était juste au-dessus de lui et le garçon le regarda. Harry le reconnu immédiatement, même s'il y avait plein de sang sur son visage. Et, là, Harry fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

"Stupefix !", avait-il crié en réussissant tant bien que mal le sort malgré son état de choc. Le sort avait bien fonctionné et le garçon bascula sur le sol, immobile.

Maintenant que Trelawney était allée chercher Dumbledore, Harry observa encore le garçon qui gisait sur le sol. Ses yeux et sa baguette ne quittaient jamais sa cible. Il se sentait fatigué et un peu malade même s'il ne s'était presque rien passé. Son estomac n'arrêtait pas de se nouer.

_Comment cela s'est-il passé? _L'esprit d'Harry était en ébullition. _Est-ce Voldemort?, le vrai Voldemort ou bien son souvenir comme dans son journal ? Est-ce que la personne devant moi est un souvenir de Voldemort ?__Trelawney m'a dit que les Boules de Crystal ne nous montraient pas les souvenirs mais le 'vrai passé', quoique cela puisse dire._ Il ne pouvait comprendre ce que son professeur lui avait dit. _Dumbledore saura_, se fit-il mentalement. _Dumbledore aura une explication à tout cela._

Après un moment, Harry ne su après combien de temps, il entendit la trappe s'ouvrir et une femme entra. Une autre personne entra également mais Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Jedusor jusqu'à ce qu'une main puissante n'attrappe son épaule. Il se retrouva face à Dumbledore qui avait les yeux rivés sur le garçon figé, une expression grave sur le visage qu'Harry n'avait encore jamais vu chez son directeur.

"Professeur?", lui demanda t-il.

"Dois-je appeler Madame Pomfrey, Monsieur le directeur?", demanda Trelawney.

"Non, cela ne sera pas nécessaire.", lui répondit Dumbledore. " Mobilicorpus."

Le corps de Jedusor se leva du sol, quitta la petite flaque de sang qu'avaient versé les petits bouts de cristal, et se retrouva sur un brancard.

"Harry, j'aimerais que tu m'attendes dans mon bureau. Le mot de passe est: 'souris glacées' ", lui fit tranquillement Dumbledore. Harry ne voulait pas particulièrement lâcher des yeux Jedusor mais comme la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance était là, il acquiesça et sorti de la classe.

La porte se referma derrière lui. Harry traversa les corridors, l'esprit ailleurs, ravi de ne croiser personne quand il arriva devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Il arriva jusqu'à la gargouille qui se trouvait au deuxième étage, prononça le mot de passe et grimpa les escaliers.

* * *

Tom se réveilla lentement, cligna des yeux en voyant la lumière blanche qui se diffusait au travers des couvertures de son lit. Il était dans l'infirmerie. Il passa les mains sur son visage et, en les retirant, vit qu'il n'y avait pas de sang. Ses blessures à la tête étaient déjà guerries.

Il s'assit lentement, sentant un mal de tête le gagner en le faisant mais il ne fut pas assez fort pour le décourager. Il regarda au travers des couvertures et vit la silhouette d'un homme à côté de lui. Si Tom pouvait le voir, l'homme pouvait le voir également.

En effet, l'homme se leva de sa chaise et défit les couvertures. Tom cligna plusieurs fois les yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière et, quand il pu voir clairement à nouveau, ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une exclamation de surprise.

Debout à côté de lui se trouvait nul autre qu'Albus Dumnbledore. Tom ne pouvait pas perdre son temps à se demander pourquoi le directeur de Gryffondor attendait qu'il se réveille parce qu'il était trop occupé à se demander comment Dumbledore avait fait pour avoir eu une barbe aussi longue, en si peu de temps. En effet, il l'avait vu le soir d'avant, pendant le festin du début de l'année. Et, il se demandait également pourquoi il avait la barbe totalement blanche, les cheveux vraiment très longs et se demandait également pourquoi il donnait à Tom un regard glacial. Tom ne put s'en empêcher, il frissonna. Il n'avait jamais vu Dumbledore autant en colère contre quelqu'un.

"Professeur.", lui fit-il lentement.

"Mr Jedusor. Je voudrais pouvoir vous dire que c'est un plaisir de vous revoir mais cela serait vous mentir. Et, je pense que nous n'avons pas envie de plaisanter.", lui fit Dumbledore avec un sourire entre ses lèvres, sourire pas vraiment aceuillant.

"J'aimerais savoir pourquoi je suis si mal acceuillit.", lui répondit Tom sans montrer ses sentiments. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Dumbledore et il se demandait ou était sa baguette.

" Votre baguette, Mr Jedusor, est en ma possession.", lui répondit Dumbledore. Tom se gifla mentalement et détourna rapidement du regard. _Legilimens, Tom, c'est un Legilimens !! Pourquoi ne pas lui avouer carrément qu'il te rend nerveux !_

"Je vois.", lui fit-il en gardant sa voix calme même si son sourire habituel avait du mal à se coller sur son visage. "Je suppose que je devrais retourner en cours.", Tom se mit de coté, tourna ses jambes. Cependant, Dumbledore était trop près de Tom pour que ce dernier puisse se lever.

"N'êtes vous pas interressé par ce qu'il vous est arrivé?"

"_Pas particulièrement_, Monsieur.", lui répondit Tom entre les dents.

" Alors permettez-moi de vous éclairer.", Dumbledore le fit se rasseoir et Tom fut forcé de le faire même s'il ne le voulait pas. Dumbledore regarda de l'autre coté de la pièce quand il parla. " Vous avez peut-être remarqué que j'ai l'air un petit peu plus vieux que d'habitude."

"Votre apparence ne me concerne pas.", lui fit Tom un peu plus froidement que ce qu'il voulait.

"Non, je suppose que cela ne vous concerne pas. Quelle est votre dernier souvenir?"

"Je me souviens que quelqu'un m'a lancé un sort.", lui répondit-il en colère. Il était entrain de perdre patience avec Dumbledore et, même s'il ne lui mettait pas les points sur les 'i' maintenant, Tom pouvait toujours le lui faire remarquer pendant son cours. "Si vous ne me dites pas qui c'est, je serais bien capable de lui faire ce qu'il m'a fait."

"Vous ne blesserez aucun étudiant de cette façon !", lui fit férocement Dumbledore en se tournant vers Tom pour le fixer d'une colère comme celle qu'il avait lui-même en ce moment. Tom se froça à regarder ailleurs, pour empêcher Dumbledore de lire son esprit, mais Dumbledore lui attrapa la machoire et le força à le regarder. "Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avant ce moment-là et si vous ne voulez pas me le dire, je vous y forcerais. Je ne joue aucun jeu avec vous. Votre destin dépend de la façon dont vous coopérez avec moi. Est-ce clair, Mr Jedusor ?"

Tom voulu dire quelque chose, quelque chose comme: " Vous ne pouvez pas me faire cela !" ou "Je raconterais tout au directeur" ou bien une combinaison des deux mais Dumbledore le regardait avec un tel regard qu'il ne pu faire autre chose qu'acquiescer. Il regarda ailleurs quand Dumbledore le relâcha. Il n'avait pas été aussi terrifié depuis son enfance à l'orphelinat, et il n'aimait pas du tout ce sentiment. Dumbledore avait-il trouvé ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière ?

Tom raconta donc ce qu'il s'était passé pendant l'heure du déjeuner: comment il avait porté l'objet jusqu'à la Tour Nord, comment il l'avait touché et comment il s'était retrouvé allongé sur le sol avec un garçon qui lui pointait sa baguette. Dumbledore lui posa quelques questions et lui demanda de répondre dans les détails mais il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à dire et il pouvait voir que Dumbledore n'était toujours pas satisfait.

"Je vous le jures, Monsieur, que c'est tout ce que je sais.", lui fit-il solennellement à la fin de son récit. Il regarda Dumbledore et s'aperçu qu'il avait gardé les yeux rivés sur le sol pendant tout le temps qu'il parlait. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent un bref instant, Dumbledore soupira et se tourna.

"Je vous crois et je vous remercie de votre coopération.", lui fit-il. "Cependant, je ne suis pas très heureux des réponses."

"Pourquoi, Monsieur ?", lui demanda Tom sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

"Parce que, Tom, vous êtes en ce moment en 1996 et que je ne peux pas vous ramener à votre époque.


	6. Chapitre 6: L'inexplicable pantalon

_**Note de la traductrice:**Rien est à moi, tout est à JKRowling ainsi qu'à **Mortalus**!! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review !! Pour l'histoire du pantalon ... c'est facile à trouver même si j'aurais pas choisi ce titre pour ce chapitre ^^ Bonne lecture à tous !_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre Six: **L'inexplicable pantalon

_

* * *

_

Harry s'assit sur l'une des chaises qui se trouvaient devant le bureau de son directeur en attendant qu'il arrive. Le bureau était mortellement silencieux, les portraits ne parlaient pas et Harry n'avait aucune envie d'engager la conversation même s'il devait encore attendre des siècles.

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry tourna son siège, pour voir Dumbledore. Mais à sa grande surprise, cependant, ce ne fut pas Dumbledore, ni même un professeur.

"Ginny?", lui fit Harry, surpris.

Ginny le regarda aussi surprise que lui. "Harry?" Elle referma la porte derrière elle. "Que se passe t-il ? Le Professeur Trelawney est venue pour me demander de sortir alors que j'avais cours desortilèges." Ginny s'asseya sur le siège à côté d'Harry et le regarda, interrogative. "Elle m'a dit que le Professeur Dumbledore voulait me voir. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi? Elle ne me l'a pas dit."

Harry se demandait la même chose: quel était le rapport avec Ginny dans tout cela ? Il réalisa soudainement qu'elle était là parce qu'elle s'était fait possédée par le journal de Jedusor pendant sa première année à Poudlard mais il n'arrivait pas à imaginer pourquoi Dumbledore voulait qu'elle, entre toutes les personnes, soit là pour savoir qu'une autre version deTom Jedusor était là.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois te le dire.", lui fit-il maladroitement. "Je veux dire, le professeur Dumbledore va bientôt arriver et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi il veut que tu sois impliquée dans cette histoire."

"Il veut m'impliquer dans quoi ? Dit le moi, Harry.", le supplia t-elle.

Harry hésita. Jedusor pouvait arriver dans le bureau à n'importe quelmoment, Ginny devait savoir. Il en voulu un peu à Dumbledore de le mettre dans cette position parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment l'expliquer lui-même.

Cependant, au moment ou Harry allait ouvrir sa bouche pour lui dire tout ce qu'il savait, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

* * *

"1996 !! Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par ... il n'y a aucun moyen de me ramener ?"

"Je vais te l'expliquer du mieux que je peux mais il y a deux autres étudiants qui nous attendent dans mon bureau pendant que nous parlons et je préférais ne pas avoir à me répéter.", lui répondit Dumbledore. Il se leva et se tourna vers Tom. " Venez avecmoi, Mr Jedusor."

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez tout leur expliquer à _eux_? _Je suis le seul _concerné dans cette histoire !! Pourquoi devraient-_ils _savoir quelque chose ?", lui rétorqua t-il.

"Je vous l'expliquerais une fois que nous serons dans mon bureau.", lui répondit encore une fois Dumbledore, d'une voix encore plus sévère qu'auparavant.

Il marcha un peu avec Dumbledore. Ils grimpèrent quelques escaliers et Tom essaya d'en descendre un mais Dumbledore l'arrêta: "Mon bureau est par-là maintenant.", lui fit-il.

"Quoi ?", lui fit-il. "Oh" _Par l'enfer. Le seul endroit ou l'on va par ce chemin là, c'est le bureau du directeur. Cette journée se déroule vraiment de mieux en mieux ! _Si Dumbledore était devenu, à cette époque, le directeur et bien il n'avait aucun privilège, pas même le poste de Préfêt en chef que Dippet lui avait donné. _C'est un cauchemar. Dumbledore, apparemment, a beaucoup de doutes sur moi ... qui sait ce qu'il a put apprendre en 54 ans !!!_

Un instant plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans un corridor et une Pouffsouffle les dépassa. "Cette fille porte un pantalon !", s'exclama fortement en la pointant du doigt. La fille le regarda étonnée. "Et c'est quoi ce truc dans son dos ?", demanda t-il en voyant le grand sac qu'elle portait en bandoulière. Dumbledore attrapa Tom par le bras et ils marchèrent assez rapidement jusqu'à ce que la fille quitte le couloir. Elle les avait regardé d'un air alarmé.

"S'il vous plait, essayez de vous retenir de pointer les gens du doigts et de leur parler jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à mon bureau."

"Oui monsieur, mais ..."

"Hush."

* * *

Dumbledore entra dans la pièce. Il y avait quelqu'un caché derrière lui et Harry était sur qu'il s'agissait de Jedusor. Ginny était entrain de gigoter pour savoir qui c'était. Harry et Ginny commencèrent à parler en même temps mais Dumbledore leva la main. "Je voudrais vous demander la faveur de ne pas lever votre baguette pendant cet entretien. Êtes-vous d'accord ?" Harry et Ginny acquiesçèrent même si Harry avait certaines réticances parce qu'il savait qui Dumbledore essayait de protéger.

Ensuite, Dumbledore s'avança de quelques pas et Jedusor apparut près de lui. Ginny cria et agrippa sa baguette.

"Miss Weasley, pas de baguette.", lui rappela Dumbledore en lui rappelant la promesse qu'elle avait fait quelques instants auparavant.

"Comment pouvez vous me demander de ne pas lui lancer de sort ?", lui cria t-elle en sautant sur ses pieds. Elle ne dégaina pas pour autant sa baguette qui était cachée sous sa manche, elle tremblait de fureur.

"Qu'ai-je fais ?", demanda Jedusor, indigné. " Je ne te connais même pas !! Je ne connais ni toi ! Ni lui." Il rajouta a Harry. "Tu es le seul qui m'ai lancé un sort !"

"Calmez-vous tous autant que vous êtes !!", fit fortement Dumbledore. Plus personne ne parla même si Jedusor ne semblait pas rassuré parce que les yeux de Ginny lui lançaient des éclairs. " S'il vous plait, assayez-vous, Miss Weasley."

Ginny s'assit lentement sans pour autantlâcher Tom duregard. " Mr Jedusor, s'il vous plait, prenez place à côté de Mr Potter.", lui fit Dumbledore en alliant le gesteà la parole et Tom lui obéit. Il s'assit et commença à faire courir ses doigts sur l'accoudoir quand Dumbledore retourna derrière son bureau.

Jedusor regarda Ginny: "C'est malpoli de fixer les gens, tu sais."

"Calme-toi !", lui fit Dumbledore en le regardant. Tom s'assit mais ne répondit rien. "Maintenant, si je pouvais avoir toute votre attention pendant un moment, Miss Weasley."Ginny leva ses yeux deTom et regarda Dumbledore en croisant des bras. Dumbledore continua: "Il y a eu un accident et, c'est pour cela que Mr Jedusor est parmis nous en cemoment. Mr Jedusor m'a déjà donné sa version des faits. Mr Potter, j'aimerais tout aussi bien entendre la votre."Dumbledore le regarda avec un sourire encourageant et ensuite retourna sur sa chaise, entortilla ses doigts ensemble et attendit qu'ilcommence. Harry regarda sur le coté et vit que Ginny et Jedusor attendaient tous les deux qu'il parle.

Harry raconta ce qu'il lui était arrivé en fixant du regard un petit point derrière le bureau de Dumbledore. Il entendit Ginny lâcher plusieurs cris et vit Tom bouger incomfortablement sur sa chaise. Dumbledore, quant à lui, ne sembla pas du tout surpris mais ne semblait pas ravis au fut et à mesure qu'Harry continuait son histoire. Quand enfin, Harry termina son récit, tous trois se tournèrent vers Dumbledore qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

"C'est bien ce dont j'avais peur.", leur répondit-il. "Jedusor est bien ce qu'il semble être. Cependant, il ne peut pas être renvoyé en 1942."

"Pourquoi pas ?", lui demanda Harry. "Je veux dire, ne doit-il pas retourner à son époque ? Comme fera t-il ... " Harry lança un regard à Jedusor qui le regardait pensivement. "Vous savez, pour grandir dans le passé si il est ici ?"

"Le Tom Jedusor qui se trouve devant vous n'est pas leTom Jedusor que nous connaissons, Mr Potter. Ce jeune homme.", Dumbledoredésigna Tom. "était le même jusqu'à ce qu'il touche ce crystal. Vous, Mr Potter." continua Dumnbledore. " Savez pour des raisons que nous savons tous les deux, quelles erreurs il a commis avec cet objet à son époque."

"Maintenant, je ne peux pas en être sûr, mais je crois, en me basant sur vos descriptions des évènements, que cet objet était une sorte de portail sur le temps. Deux même personnes sont appelées mais dans des époques différentes. Je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi c'est tombé sur Mr Jedusor mais je sais qu'un autre Jedusor continue à vivre en 1942 et que vous, Tom.", continua t-il. "Ne pouvez pas retourner à votre époque sans créer un paradoxe temporel et détruire la réalité que nous connaissons."

"Mais comment peut-il y avoir deux moi?", demanda Jedusor. " Et pourquoi est-ce que le crystal ne l'a t-il pas pris lui ?", il désigna Harry. "Pour _moi_ ?"

"Je suis désolé mais je n'ai, en ce moment, pas encore toutes les réponses.", lui répondit Dumbledore. "Les voyages dans le temps sont de grands mystères, même pour les sorcières et sorciers. Je pourrais théoriser que, cette réalité, dans un effort pour se protéger, a permis qu'il y ait deux vous. Dans ce cas-là, cela ne serait pas seulement inenvisageable de vous envoyer à votre époque mais également impossible."

Jedusor ne semblait avoir déjà remarqué que sa seconde question n'avait pas été répondue et Dumbledore garda cet avantage. "Les cours vont reprendre dans 10 minutes. Je vais sortir avec vous de ce bureau, Mr Jedusor, et je vous parlerais un peu plus tard."

"Vous allez parler de moi, pas vrai ? Je veux rester, si c'est le cas.", Jedusor regarda Dumbledore.

"Vous n'êtes pas en position de récclamer quoi que ce soit. Vous devez coopérer avec moi ou faire face aux conséquences non plaisantes." L'intonation de la voix de Dumbledore lui faisait bien comprendre que les conséquences n'étaient pas ce qu'il voulait savoir. Apparemment résigné pour le moment, il accepta de se faire accompagner à l'extérieur mais lança un mauvais regard à Dumbledore pendant tout le chemin, que Ginny remarqua.

Dès que la porte se referma, Ginny s'exclama: "Je ne peux pas croire que cela c'est réellement produit ! Il ne peut pas avoir l'intention de garder ce monstre ici ! Il devrait être envoyé à Azkaban, ou recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur !"

Harry acquiesça. "Je sais, je ne sais pas à quoi joue Dumbledore mais il ne peut attendre de nous qu'on supporte cela. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne le tue juste pas là maintenant, si cela ne va pas perturber notre réalité."

"Pourquoi m'a t-il demandé de venir ici ? Qu'est-ce que je devais savoir ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe. C'est comme si j'avais recu un terrible lot de malheur ou si j'étais dans un mauvais rêve.

"Un mauvais rêve ? C'est un cauchemar ! L'avoir une fois c'est déjà trop ! Maintenant, il y en a deux et on ne peux pas se débarasser d'eux !"

Leur conversation continua comme cela jusqu'au retour de Dumbledore. Ils se tenirent tranquille jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore retourne derrière son bureau en soupirant.

"Apparemment, Mr Jedusor est destiné à rester ici.", leur fit-il en les regardant par-dessus ses lunettes demi-lune. "Maintenant, nous devons décider ce que nous allons faire de lui."


End file.
